


minor inconvenience

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Admirer, late post, or more like not so secret admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: To say that there are flowers on his desk would be an understatement.
Relationships: Moniwa Kaname/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	minor inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for UshiMoni Day! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

When Moniwa arrived that day in class and his polite ‘Good Morning’ wasn’t met with in kind replies but instead of murmuring and giggling, he knew something is up. He tries not to let the stares he knows are following him bother him and walks into the classroom with his head held high, pushing his glasses up his nose as an attempt to shake some of his nervousness off, but stops shortly upon seeing his desk.

To say that there are flowers on his desk would be an understatement. It’s overflowing of them, as if his wooden desk had a last hurrah and saw it fit to try and be a man-made garden and had grown them overnight -different flowers, all colorful and fragrant, and it’s only now that Moniwa noticed, when he inhaled deeply, the strong smell of them permeating the air. 

“Wh-what happened?” He asks Kamasaki who was sitting indolently on his desk, beside Moniwa’s mini garden one. 

“I don’t know,” Kamasaki shrugs. “You tell me.”

Moniwa huffs and slowly approaches his desk, walking on the clear path that doesn’t have any petals on. At the very center is a vase filled with long-stemmed red roses, all blooming in it’s glory, and a small white envelope, a corner tucked under the vase. Moniwa plucks it out, opens it and reads it, completely aware of Kamasaki standing and reading the note behind him. 

> _Roses are red, violets are blue, I know it’s cliche but I just really, really like you.  
>  _ _\- Your Secret Admirer_

“Damn, no talent in poetry at all,” Kamasaki had the grace to mumble it under his breath. “But, at least they’ve got money to splurge, so that’s a win for you, I guess.”

Moniwa half-heartedly smacks him at the chest with the back of his hand, pursing his lips to keep his smile from showing. “Don’t be rude,” he says. 

“What? It’s true,” he motions to the ribbon tied around the neck of the vase, and Moniwa knows that it’s the trademark of a premier flower shop in their district. “I told ya someone’s bound to notice your cute mug,” he snickers. 

The second smack isn’t half-hearted this time. “Whatever. Will you just help me move them so I can use my desk?” He doesn’t know yet how he’s going to bring them home, but it’s a problem he’s going to solve later.

Kamasaki scratches the back of his head, but helps him all the same. 

“You’re acting weird,” Kamasaki remarks, after putting the last of his flowers on the scant space that remained at the back of the classroom. 

“What you do mean?”

“You don’t seem so frazzled.” Moniwa doesn’t see it, busy sweeping the petals off his chair as he is, but he can feel the suspicious eyes boring at the back of his head. “Normally, you’d be all jittery and nervous bunny energy but you’re just…calm. What gives?” He forgot Kamasaki may be blunt and crude, but he’s perceptive. 

“There’s not point in stressing myself out. It’s not going to make the flowers magically go away.” Moniwa shrugs, careful to keep his tone light, but still inject a bit of resignation in his tone, lest Kamasaki catch on that he isn’t stressed about the whole ordeal at all. 

“Huh,” is all Kamasaki says, and Moniwa only breathes when he hears the tell-tale sound of his friend pulling his chair as he too, takes his seat. 

As casually as he could, he looks around the classroom and meets the olive eyes he knows had been watching him since he entered the room. It took a lot of Moniwa not to smile at Ushijima, not to smile at the awkward and ridiculous, but nevertheless flattering exhibition of affection. He breaks the contact when their teacher enters the classroom, though his mind is elsewhere, already in lunch break and thinking about how he’s going to get them alone so he can properly thank him. 

And ultimately tell him to stop asking Tendou for advice on how to inconveniently court someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ship UshiMoni with me!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
